


Dressed To Impress

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: 13 Days of Clexa/Clextober18 [5]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 13 Days of Clexa, Air Force Clarke, Day 9, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Marine Lexa (The 100), Military, Smut, clextober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Lexa and Clarke are engaged. There is a costume party on base that Lexa really doesn't want to go to, but Clarke is very persuasive.Shenanigans ensue :)





	Dressed To Impress

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 Costume Party Clextober18
> 
> This is fiction and some if not most probably wouldn't happen on a military base, but just enjoy the ride :)

* * *

“How did this even happen?” Lexa asked her fiancee who was currently sitting on their bed scrolling through costumes online.

Clarke looked up at her with a smile, “Who cares honestly. I’m just happy we get to have the party on base.”

“True, but that doesn’t mean we can be irresponsible, love,” Lexa gave her a pointed look, “I know exactly how you get when you’re excited.”

“No idea what you’re talking about,” Clarke continued clicking before she stood up and set the laptop down on the bed, “All ordered.”

“That was quick,” Lexa raised an eyebrow at her, “You got me one too didn’t you?” Lexa noticed a gleam in Clarke’s eyes.

“Maybe,” Clarke came and looped her arms around her neck, “I promise if I did, you’re gonna love it.”

“But…” Her protests were silenced by Clarke claiming her lips in a deep kiss effectively shutting her up. Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hips and pulled her flush against her. She plundered Clarke’s mouth with her tongue, only pulling back when the need for oxygen became too great. Lexa leaned her head against Clarke’s for a moment as she caught her breath, “You know I don’t do Halloween, Clarke.”

“You will. Just like last year,” Clarke smirked and Lexa couldn’t deny that was true. This time though it was on base with everyone around. She didn’t need them to think of her as anything other than their leader.

“I can’t. It’s on base and I can’t show weakness to them, Clarke. You know this,” She pulled back to rub a hand between her eyes. She sighed not wanting to disappoint, Clarke, but knew she was.

“It’s too late for that,” Clarke held up her left hand where her engagement ring sat snug on her finger, “Everyone already knows you’re a sap.”

“Clarke,” Lexa whined, “That was different and I’m only that way with you.”

Clarke’s answering smile lit up the room and Lexa smiled back as she brought Clarke’s left hand to her lips and pressed a kiss right above her ring, “I know that,” Clarke ran her free hand down her arm, “but you’re still dressing up.”

Lexa just shook her head, but Clarke pressed a kiss to her cheek and went to walk out of the bedroom, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lexa let out a long breath as she sat down on the bed, but couldn’t fight the smile. Clarke made a good point. They’d been together a couple of years and in that time, Clarke had torn down all of her walls. It was still hard for her to be herself in front of her crew even though they were her brothers and and sisters in every sense of the word. They looked to her for everything because she outranked them.

Lexa knew deep down that wasn’t the only reason, plus Clarke liked to remind her as well.

“Babe, can you help me please?” Clarke appeared at the doorway.

“Sure, love,” Lexa stood up and followed Clarke out of the room. She smiled because she finally got to live with Clarke after spending so much time apart. It was an indescribable feeling knowing she would go to bed next to her each night and wake to her each morning.

The downside to being in two different branches of the military.

Clarke pulled her out of her wandering thoughts, “The party is Saturday since Halloween falls in the middle of the week.”

“I know,” Lexa rolled her eyes fondly, “Will the costumes be here in time?” Lexa asked knowing how much more Clarke would stress if they weren’t.

“Yes,” She smiled, “Yours too. I got next day delivery.”

Lexa didn’t say anything knowing how happy Clarke was right now. Instead she changed the topic, “What did you need help with?”

“Oh yeah..” Clarke laughed and grabbed her hand to pull her into the kitchen. Lexa stopped in the doorway and looked around.

“What the hell?” Pots and pans were strewn across every available surface, flour spilled across the floor, chocolate smeared over the counters and what looked like handprints of something oily were on the fridge and handles.

Their once pristine kitchen was destroyed.

Lexa sniffed and could smell something baking and hoped they were Clarke’s famous chocolate chip cookies. Her mouth watered and she looked at Clarke who was grinning sheepishly.

“I’m baking for Saturday,” Clarke grabbed her apron and slid it over her head that she had laying over the stool. Lexa chuckled when she read the saying on Clarke’s apron ‘  
’. “I may have overestimated how much I can do by myself.”

“I’ll help, love,” Lexa caught Clarke who jumped up into her arms with ease, “We have another apron right?” She laughed into the kiss that was pressed to her lips.

“Oh, we definitely do,” Clarke went to unwrap her legs, but Lexa held her tighter so she couldn’t get down.

“As soon as this is done, I have plans to fork you,” She grinned with her tongue between her teeth.

“Nerd,” Clarke let out a deep laugh that shook her entire body as Lexa finally set her down.

“If I’m a nerd, you’re a dork,” Lexa pointed at the apron, “You bought it after all.”

“Touche,” Clarke opened a drawer and pulled out another apron, “This one’s for you,” Lexa took it and held it up. She looked at the saying and heat pooled low in her belly, ‘I know how many licks it takes’ It read with a red lollipop next to it. Lexa looked up and saw Clarke biting her lips, Lexa’s eyes darkened immediately and saw Clarke’s blue eyes be eclipsed by black.

“Got something on your mind, love?” Lexa put it over her head before she turned her back to Clarke, “Can you tie me up?” She dropped her voice lower and heard Clarke’s sharp intake of breath.

“I can do that,” Clarke’s breath on her ear sent tingles down her spine, “But there are so many other things I’d rather do,” She husked and bit down softly on her ear and tugged lightly.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah…” Clarke spun her around and pinned her hands to her sides. Lexa whimpered, but it only seemed to spur Clarke on. Clarke ghosted her lips over her jaw and down her neck before pushing her thigh directly where Lexa needed it. Her eyes rolled back as her panties were effectively ruined. Clarke sucked down on her pulse point, but Lexa jerked away.

“Sorry, almost got carried away.”

“Its okay…” Her brain short circuited when Clarke moved her shirt aside and teased her tongue over her collarbone before moving lower and taking a nipple in her mouth over her shirt.

“Oh fuck,” Lexa moaned and started to grind down onto Clarke’s thigh, the friction hitting her clit just right, "Fuck me."

Clarke let go of her nipple and kissed her way back up to her lips. She licked the roof of her mouth as she deepened the kiss. Lexa didn’t even fight her dominance, letting Clarke completely have her way. She whimpered as she tasted the chocolate in her kiss. Her hands came up, one wrapped into Clarke’s hair and tugged while the other skated down over Clarke’s ass. She squeezed and was rewarded with Clarke bucking her hips into her.

“That’s the idea,” Clarke brushed their lips together, “No touching,” Clarke turned her around and had her put her hands flat on the edge of the counter. Clarke leaned over her and Lexa pushed back into her so they were flush. Clarke’s hands skated down her spine and over her ass before back up into her hair, “What do you think?”

“Yes, please,” Lexa groaned out as Clarke pulled her head back and kissed her hard and deep, biting her lip and tugging it into her mouth, “Please, love.”

“What do you want?” Clarke’s raspy voice whispered in her ear.

“You,” Lexa’s eyes slammed closed, the ache in her core almost painful. Clarke’s hand trailed down and started to rub her over her gym shorts. White light danced in front of her eyes and normally she wouldn’t want to cum so fast, but Clarke’s teasing had left her needy and aching. She felt her orgasm building, her hands clenched on the counter as she waited for the familiar wave of pleasure that didn’t come.

Clarke abruptly pulled back, “Okay…but first we need to finish this. Chop..chop, babe.”

Lexa’s eyes snapped open in disbelief, “Seriously?” Lexa couldn’t believe Clarke would leave her hanging right on the cusp of her orgasm.

“I’m really sorry, Lex,” Clarke pecked her cheek, “I’ll make it up to you later, but this really needs to get finished. We won’t have any time tomorrow.”

“You better,” Lexa turned to help, but realized she need to change her underwear first or she’d be uncomfortable the rest of the afternoon. She was sticky and honestly still incredibly turned on, “Be right back, “ Clarke nodded distractedly as she was measuring out the next batch of cookies.

Lexa shook her head and made her way back to their bedroom. She stripped off her lower garments and tossed them in the hamper. Lexa made her way to the dresser, her back to the door, and pulled out a fresh pair of underwear and shorts. She started to think of ways to get Clarke back and didn’t hear her fiancee come in. Lexa turned around to find Clarke on her knees in front of her.

Clarke pushed her back to lean against the dresser and licked into her without warning.

“Fuck!” She groaned out as a hand automatically tangled in Clarke’s hair holding her against her while the other was flat on the dresser as she tried to hold herself up. Clarke’s hands were on her ass trying to pull her even closer. Her arousal was already coating her thighs and she was still worked up from the kitchen that it only took a few swipes of Clarke’s tongue against her clit before she was chanting Clarke’s name over and over again she rode her high.

“Mmmm,” Clarke hummed into her and the vibrations sent more pleasure coursing through her.

“You played me,” Lexa scolded as she caught her breath, “You…” Her words were cut off when Clarke flicked her clit with her tongue and thrusted two fingers inside her and curled them against her front wall. In a matter of minutes, she was coming again even harder than the first, “Fuck...fuck...fuck!”

“I did,” Clarke looked up at her from under her lashes and she started to clean her up. Lexa bucked against her because she was too sensitive, “I couldn’t leave you hanging like that. It would be cruel,” She pulled back and wiped her mouth off with her hand.

“It would have been, yes,” Lexa’s face was flushed red and she would have slid boneless to the floor if it wasn’t for Clarke holding her up. She yanked Clarke to her feet and crashed their lips together. She moaned when she tasted herself and went to strip Clarke of her clothes.

“Meet me in back in the kitchen after you clean up,” Clarke winked as she stepped back.

“What about you?” Lexa wanted to reciprocate. As much as she loved getting fucked by Clarke, she loved fucking her even more.

“Later, beautiful. As much as I want to spend the rest of the day in bed with you, I need a rain check till after we finish the baking.”

“I understand, love,” Lexa smiled at her.

Clarke kissed her softly before she sauntered from the room with an extra pep in her step. Lexa laughed, but knew she would show Clarke just how much she appreciated her later.

Lexa felt a grin spread across her face knowing just how lucky she was to have found Clarke.

Saturday night, Lexa knew she’d wear whatever silly costume, Clarke got her with a smile on her face because she knew it would make Clarke happy.

That was all that mattered to her in the end. Clarke’s happiness.

-=-

The party was held in the mess hall and they went all out on the decorations. There were orange and black streamers, cobwebs, skeleton and pumpkin cutouts put around the room. The middle of the floor was empty with the round tables surrounding covered in black tablecloths and had candles in the middle. The lights were dim and set the tone for the party.

“They worked well together,” Lexa commented as they stood in the entrance.

“I’m impressed,” Clarke admitted as she took in the stage in the back that had a few of the Marines and Air Force decided to jam together to give them music. There was a bar off to the side had a decent amount of choices for alcohol. She was surprised the party was allowed to be on base, but as this merger was in the beginning stages, it was more a test to see how well the two branches could get along in a social setting.

At least that’s what Clarke had been briefed when she first heard about the party.

“Me too, I mean Marines are far superior,” Lexa teased while pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

“Sure,” Clarke rolled her eyes fondly as she led them just inside so they weren’t blocking the entrance. She gave Lexa a moment to survey the entire area knowing it would make her more comfortable. It would help her relax and be able to enjoy the party and that was all she wanted for Lexa, “Whatever you say, Lex.”

“Whatever I say huh?” Lexa smirked, “Does that include the bedroom later?”

Clarke nudged her with her hip, “Keep it in your pants, babe,” She couldn’t help but flush at the compliment. She thought she looked pretty good in her dark blue dress that flared around her legs and showed off her long legs clad in silver strappy heels that she would pay for later. The dress wrapped around her neck and dipped at her chest showing off a decent amount of cleavage. She smiled though every time Lexa’s eyes drifted from her face down to her chest. A gun was strapped to her leg to complete her outfit. She left her hair down in curls except for one side was pinned up.

It was the goal after all choosing this dress.

“How can I when you look absolutely stunning, love,” Lexa eyed her up and down and whistled softly, “Damn how did I get so lucky?”

“I could say the same thing about you stud,” Clarke’s raked her eyes down Lexa’s body shamelessly because Lexa was rocking her outfit. Lexa pulled off the three piece suit incredibly well. It was dark grey with white pinstripes, her vest a lighter grey was finished with a red tie and pocket square. She wore a fedora on her head with her hair pulled back in a few braids to keep it out of her face. Black dress shoes and a gun holster finished off her costume.

Lexa raised an eyebrow, “Yeah?”

“Mhmm,” Clarke purred, “Good enough to eat. You look so fucking hot,” She leaned forward and whispered in Lexa’s ear. She enjoyed the blush that spread across Lexa’s cheeks. Lexa was such a hardass with everyone else, but was such a softie with her.

Clarke loved it.

“Thanks, but I don’t compare to the beauty of you,” Lexa pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips, but Clarke turned and kissed her hard. She was really wishing they weren’t in public right now. It was hard enough leaving the house when she saw Lexa looking so good.

“Thanks, babe,” She breathed against her lips before she used to thumb to wipe the lipstick from Lexa’s lips, “So you approve of the costumes?”

Lexa kissed her forehead, “You did very well. I’m feeling very dapper right now,” Lexa grinned and Clarke knew before the night was over, she would be stripping Lexa of her costume and having her way with her.

If she could wait that long that is.

“Good I’m glad, I thought Bonnie and Clyde would be a perfect couple costume,” She took Lexa’s hand and pulled her over to the bar, nodding to her fellow comrades as she went. Luckily nobody stopped them until they each had a beer in her hand. There was stronger alcohol, but Clarke wanted to keep her wits about her and knew Lexa felt the same.

“You just wanted to see me in a suit,” Lexa pulled her over to one of the tables.

“Can you blame me?” Clarke raised an eyebrow.

“Nope,” She bit her lip, “Want to sneak off to the bathroom?”

“We just got here,” Clarke laughed.

“So…” Lexa leaned closer, “I can promise to show you an even better time…”

“Hey!” Octavia and Raven said at the same time. Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke saw Lexa’s face fall slightly at being interrupted. She would have to make it up to her later.

“Hey guys,” Clarke laughed at the sullen looks on their respective partners faces, “Why the long faces?”

“We look stupid,” Anya grumbled, but when Raven slanted her a look, she put a smile on her face, “We’re dressed as nerds love.”

Lexa laughed, “It fits!” Clarke had to agree. They both had black glasses on with the tape in the middle, white starched shirts, bow ties and suspenders with their checkered pants pulled up to the belly button and knee high socks paired with Mary Jane shoes, “Good choice, Raven.”

“Thank you, thank you,” She took a dramatic bow, her glasses slipping down her nose that she shoved back up with her finger.

“I hate you,” Anya sighed and looked at them, “You two look fucking fabulous. No fair. How is that a costume?”

“Sorry...not sorry, and we’re Bonnie and Clyde,” Clarke laughed.

“Raven!” Anya snapped, “They get to look like that while we look like this?”

“It’s funny!”

“It’s not.”

Clarke shared a smile with Lexa and turned her attention to Lincoln and Octavia who were completely wrapped up in each other. Octavia was dressed in a white tunic, shell necklace and red wig with her feet in flip flops. Lincoln wore a black haired wig and an orange tunic with a sky blue tie.

“Fred, Wilma, nice to see you,” Clarke coughed, but it still took a moment to detach from each other.

“Looking hot, C and damn Lexa, you pull off a suit well,” Octavia exclaimed as she sat down across from them, pulling Lincoln down next to her.

“Your gay is showing,” Raven commented as she took the seat next to Clarke and Anya begrudgingly sat down next to her.

“Just calling it like it is,” Octavia smiled and took a sip of her beer.

“You both look great,” Lincoln nodded politely.

“Thanks,” Lexa shifted in her seat and took a long pull of her beer. Clarke put a hand on her thigh and squeezed. Lexa’s hand covered hers and she pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“What’s for dinner?” Raven asked finishing off her beer.

“It’s a buffet, I think,” Lincoln answered, “I noticed them setting it up just a few minutes ago.”

“I’m hungry now,” Raven sighed, “I guess I’ll starve.”

Anya put an arm behind her chair, “I’ll give you something to eat.”

“Oh ugh, I did not need to hear that,” Lexa groaned, but Clarke moved her hand higher and pressed her fingers on her clit. She grinned when Lexa jumped slightly.

“Yeah, I’m with Lexa, TMI!”

“Shut up, you all are just as bad,” Anya turned to glare at them and Clarke almost laughed at the smug smirk on Raven’s face.

Of course that wouldn’t embarrass her.

“Maybe...maybe not,” Clarke pressed her hand harder and started to rub over Lexa’s pants. She could feel Lexa tighten her legs and her hand squeezed hers harder, but Clarke didn’t mind.

“Clarke,” Lexa hissed. Her left hand covering hers and stopping her movements. Clarke kept her hand still. She would stop if Lexa really wanted her too, but had a feeling, she didn’t.

“I thought we had a DJ?” Raven asked as she stared longingly at the food.

“There is, but a few wanted to play so why not?” Octavia shrugged her shoulders, “It’s a party after all.”

“Lame party,” Anya sighed, “It could be better after we eat and get to dance,” Anya quickly said and Clarke laughed because Anya only added that because Raven slanted her a look.

“Food!” Raven jumped up and dashed over to the tables loaded with food. Anya shook her head and followed.

“Why am I with her again?” Anya sighed.

“You love her,” Clarke spoke up.

“True, I do,” Anya disappeared. Lincoln and Octavia stood up as well.

“You coming?”

“Not yet,” Lexa answered, her teeth gritted, but neither noticed before they too walked off to get food, “Clarke.”

“What?” Clarke feigned innocence, but didn’t remove her hand and looked around at the crowded space and smiled seeing everyone mingling together. Most everyone had dressed up and it was sure a sight to see. Clarke had to admit this party was a good idea and good for comradery.

“You know what,” Lexa growled.

“Don’t think I do,” Clarke pulled back her hand and stood up, “Food?” She started to walk away, but heard Lexa’s chair scrap back. She looked over her shoulder and batted her eyelashes.

She knew Lexa couldn’t resist.

-=-

The teasing was driving her wild. She was reaching her breaking point when a thought occurred to her and she disappeared with a kiss to Clarke's cheek.

Lexa wasn't gone long, only to the car where she'd stashed her surprise. She shifted slightly as she situated herself before making her way back to where Clarke was dancing with their friends.

She saw a few of the men giving her fiancee appreciative looks, but the glare, Lexa directed at them had them all turning away quickly.

Clarke was swaying her hips as she danced and Lexa took a moment to enjoy the view before she came up behind her and put her hands on her hips.

“Where did you go?” Clarke spoke a little louder to be heard over the music.

“Had to take care of something,” Lexa whispered in her ear, “Someone's been teasing me all night,” Lexa growled and bit her ear.

“Don't even try and pretend like you're not enjoying it,” Clarke backed up closer to her and bent over shaking her ass. Lexa ached to press herself against Clarke, but held herself back.

“You think you're the only one who can tease, Clarke,” Lexa clicked the k knowing how much it affected her girl. As she expected, Clarke's eyes darkened slightly.

“No fair,” Clarke breathed out as she looked over her shoulder at her. Lexa smirked and trailed a fingertip down Clarke's chest and over her boobs making Clarke shudder.

“Who said anything about fair,” Lexa pressed herself fully into Clarke who was still moving her hips seductively. Lexa matched her rhythm as they continued to dance and she ran a hand down her bare thigh.

Clarke froze suddenly, drawing a sharp breath of air, “Are you?”

“Yes,” Lexa husked in her ear, brushing her hair back from her neck and placing a barely there kiss to her sweet spot.

“Fuck...seriously!” Clarke groaned as she grinded shamelessly into her. Lexa's slight height advance worked to her advantage as she pushed into her. It hit her just right and Lexa couldn’t help that her grip tightened on Clarke's hips.

“Two can play this game, love,” Lexa kissed her head and pulled back slightly.

After all they were in public.

“You would think I would stop underestimating you after the last couple years,” Clarke hooked a hand behind her neck and pulled her in.

“Get a room,” Raven danced by in Anya's arms.

“Speak for yourself,” Clarke laughed and turned around in her arms, “want to get out of here?”

“We can't yet, remember, I'm supposed to say something in a little while,” Lexa had almost forgot and knew she couldn't sneak out yet.

“Damn, we got like a half hour or so though right?” Clarke kissed the corner of her mouth.

“Yeah,” Lexa felt arousal pool in her stomach, “Follow me,” Lexa grabbed her hand and led her off the dance floor, weaving in and out of the other people dancing.

Lexa led her to the private bathroom that was meant for the superiors and luckily, she was considered one of them. She produced a key and unlocked the door. Lexa looked behind her, but nobody was paying attention to them. She twisted the knob and backed Clarke inside and shut the door.

“Got something on your mind,” Clarke bit her lip again knowing it was a weakness for her. Lexa didn’t answer instead strode forward and pinned Clarke against the wall. She kissed her hard and demanding as she yanked up Clarke’s dress and ran her hands over her bare ass.

“You’re not wearing any panties,” Lexa whimpered into the kiss as she squeezed and pulled Clarke harder into her. Lexa pulled back to quickly take of her suit jacket and hung it on the peg and roll up her sleeves.

“I took them off when I went to the bathroom,” Clarke smiled and bit down on her lower lip, “Do you like?”

“Yes,” She groaned and dragged a finger through Clarke’s soaking wet folds, “You’re so wet.”

“All for you,” Clarke whined as she flicked her clit and sunk two fingers into her wet, clinging heat, “Oh fuck!” She cried out as Lexa used her thumb to circle her swollen bud. She knew it wouldn’t take Clarke long with how wet she was.

“Shh...” Lexa kissed her to try and muffle her cries, “Shh…” She felt Clarke start to tighten on her fingers and curled them to hit her front wall and Clarke was coming all over her hand. She stayed buried knuckle deep and helped her ride out her orgasm before her head slumped onto to her shoulder.

“I should tease you more often,” Clarke mumbled against her neck, but Lexa could hear the smile in it.

“We’re not done yet,” She unbuttoned her pants and pulled down the zipper and fished out the toy she was wearing. It was bright red, which Clarke had insisted on and pulled Clarke over to the cushioned bench on the side of the bathroom. She put her face down and ran the toy through her dripping core.

“Please fuck me,” Clarke begged and pushed her ass back and the head of the toy slid part way in, “Oh god.”

“What do you want, love?” Lexa teased Clarke’s clit by rubbing the toy repeatedly against her and Clarke kept canting her hips into her, “Fast and hard or slow and soft?” Lexa knew what it would be before Clarke uttered a word, but still wanted to give her the choice.

“Fast and hard,” Clarke moaned when Lexa slid the toy halfway in. Her arousal made it easy, “We don’t have time for anything else!” The last word was high pitched because Lexa thrusted completely in and stayed still for a moment to give Clarke a chance to adjust. They didn’t use toys very often, but when they did, Lexa always made sure Clarke was comfortable.

“Good?” She asked even though she ached to pound into to her and feel the toy rub against her own clit, Lexa waited.

“Yes!”

Lexa pounded in and out of her, her hands gripping her hips as she set a brutal pace. Clarke’s head was thrown back, a hand in her mouth as she tried to limit her cries, the other clenched in the fabric of the bench. She felt her own orgasm fast approaching, but wanted Clarke to come with her. She licked her thumb before she reached around and fumbled the slippery bud and Clarke keened as she did so. The toy was rubbing her just right that she faltered in her pace. As soon as she felt Clarke freeze, Lexa let herself come as well.

Just as the door banged open, “Hey, they are looking for…” Octavia stopped talking and Lexa whipped around and saw her slap a hand over her eyes, “you. I...I…” The door shut behind her, but Lexa hardly paid attention as a second orgasm washed over them both, smaller than before.

“Fuck…” Lexa waited a second before pulling out, “Sorry, but they are looking for us.”

“I thought I heard Octavia, but was hoping I was just imagining it,” Clarke slumped against the bench and Lexa would have given anything to snuggle up to her and cuddle her.

Unfortunately they didn’t have time.

“We need to clean up and get out there before someone other than Octavia comes looking for us,” Lexa grabbed some paper towels, wet them and wiped down Clarke gently. She pulled her dress down and helped Clarke stand.

“Let me help,” Clarke did the same thing and cleaned up the toy, “I can’t get around the toy to you though,” She shook her head with a smile, “I know you are soaked as well.”

“I am,” Lexa took the offered paper towels and wiped down as best as she could. She wasn’t as clean as she’d like, but it would do for now. She stuffed the toy back in and grabbed the jacket and threw it on.

“I’m surprised your hat stayed on,” Clarke kissed her softly on the lips.

“Me too,” Lexa glanced in the mirror and knew they looked rough, but she hoped nobody would have the audacity to question it, “Good?”

Clarke smoothed down her dress and ran her fingers through her hair before Clarke turned to her and fixed her tie, “All good.”

Lexa kissed her again and took her hand and led her out to a smirking Octavia.

“You have two minutes to get up there and say whatever you have planned,” Octavia couldn’t stop laughing, “Wait till I tell everyone else.”

“Shut up, O, you and Lincoln have snuck off plenty of times,” Clarke snapped.

“Yeah, but never been caught,” Octavia shook her head and walked off.

“Don’t worry about her, Lex,” Clarke licked her thumb and wiped her mouth, “You have my lipstick on you.”

“Is it at least a good color on me?” Lexa ran a hand down Clarke’s arm.

“Yes, very much so,” Clarke kissed her one last time, “Better get up there.”

“Pick this up when we get home?”

“You bet your sweet ass, we will,” Clarke smiled and slapped her ass.

Lexa had a smile on her face as she walked up to the microphone and if anyone asked her what she said, she would honestly have no idea.

All she could think of was getting Clarke home and continuing what they started in the bathroom


End file.
